This invention relates to a presser foot of a sewing machine which is provided with rollers applying a sufficient pressure on the sewn material.
Hitherto, a presser foot made of Teflon for example or a roller presser foot has been utilized to sew up leatherette or vinyl-leatherette materials in order to decrease friction with the presser foot and prevent relative displacement of materials to be sewn up. The presser foot made of Teflon for example is, however, inadvantageous from an economical viewpoint since it is considered expendable in spite of its high price due to its low wearability. On the other hand, as to the roller presser foot, sewing problems such as skipped stitches, thread-damaging and thread-cutting occur since the rollers are not arranged near the needle dropping hole and accordingly any pressing force applied on materials to be sewn around the needle dropping hole becomes insufficient. Such problems can be often caused on the absence of a sufficient pressure on the sewn material near the needle dropping hole, because the sewn material in such a region may float with the vertically reciprocating needle and therefore a proper thread loop is not formed, and the loop taking hook fails to catch it or damages or cuts the thread loop which is insufficient.